


Baking with the Kents

by josephina_x



Series: Clexmas Stocking Stuffers 2015 [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Baking, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fruitcake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Luthor family traditions for Christmas suck. (Mostly because there aren’t any -- Lionel hasn’t allowed any such celebrations since Lillian died.) Some of the Kent traditions that Lex knows are... <i>okay-ish</i>. Sort of. For strange and Kent-defined values of ‘okay-ish’. (For Lexian values, however...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking with the Kents

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Baking with the Kents  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Clark+Lex, Martha+Jonathan  
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: old-school Clex, general for early seasons  
> Word count: 900+  
> Summary: The Luthor family traditions for Christmas suck. (Mostly because there aren’t any -- Lionel hasn’t allowed any such celebrations since Lillian died.) Some of the Kent traditions that Lex knows are... _okay-ish_. Sort of. For strange and Kent-defined values of ‘okay-ish’. (For Lexian values, however...)  
>  Warnings: Un-beta'd.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.  
> Comments: Yes, please! :)  
> Author's Note: Clexmas 2015 stocking stuffer #2, prompt(s!): Candy Canes, Cookies, Fruitcake
> 
> Originally posted to LJ at Clexmas [here](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/113846.html).

~*~*~*~*~*~

“We’re _what?_ ” Lex asked.

“Making fruitcake, to start,” she repeated.

Lex stared at Mrs. Kent.

He slowly leaned sideways towards Clark, who was at his right shoulder.

“She does know that fruitcake is terrible, right?” he asked under his breath.

Martha Kent, whose back he was facing, let out a laugh.

“I think she heard you,” Clark whispered loudly 'under his breath’, with a barely-suppressed grin of amusement.

Lex grimaced.

“Store-bought fruitcake is terrible,” Jonathan Kent agreed authoritatively, as he shrugged on a heavy winter coat.

“But fruitcake is fine if you make it yourself and you know what you’re doing, Lex,” Martha told him over her shoulder, with a knowing smile and a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

“Mm,” said Lex, not wholly-convinced.

“Come over here and help?” Martha asked of him.

“Clark,” Jonathan said, and his son shrugged at Lex and headed for the door, grabbing his own coat off the hook.

“I’m not certain that I’d be all that much help in the kitchen,” Lex said uncertainly, glancing between her at her husband.

Jonathan snorted. “Me, either. I heard about what happened the last time you tried baking,” he told Lex, giving him a sidelong look.

Lex felt his ears burn. “That was _hardly_ my fault,” he protested. “Ovens are supposed to have their temperatures listed in Fahrenheit, not in Celsius!” ...or at least the ones made in the US did. The ovens in the mansion’s kitchen had apparently been imported from France, where the metric system was king.

“Really,” said Jonathan, exchanging a knowing look with his wife.

“I’d have known from the start if I’d been able to find the blasted instruction manual...” Lex muttered. Clark had overreacted greatly, too, calling in the fire department like that. There hadn’t been that much smoke, and the cake had only been a _little_ on fire. Really!

“The ovens in this house have both sets written on the knobs,” Martha informed him kindly. “And I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Lex grumbled a little, but let it go, with his baking skills no longer _completely_ maligned.

“And the fire extinguisher is right over there.”

...He took it back.

“What are _they_ doing?” Lex asked, pointing to the two Kent men.

“We’re going to go out into the forest and get the tree,” Mr. Kent told him, as he finished putting on his boots and pulled out his gloves.

Lex blinked at them. “The forest?”

Clark nodded at him, as he finished getting ready to head out into the cold again himself. “We always go out and cut down a pine tree every year.”

“Why?” Lex asked mystified.

“Because it’s tradition?” Clark said.

“And it’s cheaper and better than buying one from one of those tree lots,” Jonathan Kent snorted.

Lex glanced over at them. “Where exactly can you just go and cut down a tree like that without permission?” Lex asked, wondering about the legality of going out onto public, technically government-owned land, and doing so.

“Some of the woods out past the treeline are still part of our property,” Clark told him, unconcerned.

“Oh.”

“Lex, would you like to go with the boys instead?” Martha asked of him.

“...What exactly does this tree-cutting entail?” Lex asked slowly.

“We go out and cut down a tree?” Clark said, like he wasn’t sure what the question was.

“Out in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night, when it’s cold out, and you could easily trip over all the roots, and then spend the rest of the trip walking around with a twisted ankle, trying to help us pull a sled over all that uneven ground with a big heavy tree on it,” Jonathan said, trying his damndest to make it sound thoroughly like something Lex would not want to do.

...Probably because he wouldn’t want to be stuck with Lex tagging along as they wandered around outside for who knows how long. Lex made a slight face.

“Jonathan!” Mrs. Kent scolded. She turned back to Lex. “Don’t you worry about them,” she said. “It’ll be nice to have someone with me in the kitchen this time, while the boys are out.”

“Making fruitcake...” Lex said uncertainly.

“And sugar cookies and candy canes,” Martha added matter-of-factly.

Lex stared at her. “Candy canes?” He knew the boiling point of sugar, thank you, and there was a reason that some things were better done using industrial machinery and processing equipment. “How on earth can you make _homemade_ candy canes?”

Mrs. Kent looked over at him as he slowly made his way to her side. “Why don’t you stick around with me, and I’ll show you?” she said with a smile.

“Don’t let him poison the neighbors,” Jonathan said as he shoved his way out of the house. Lex stifled a shiver at the draft of cold air.

“We usually make a lot of extra cookies and give them away to the Rosses and everybody,” Clark explained almost bashfully, before he made his own quick exit.

Lex blinked at this. He slowly turned to Mrs, Kent.

“...How many sugar cookies are we making, exactly?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he was told. “We’ll be done before the boys are back with the tree.”

Lex stared at her. “And how long does that usually take?”

Mrs. Kent smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
